


Cold Feet

by AiyokuSama



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sex, Slice of Life, robin!jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiyokuSama/pseuds/AiyokuSama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay decides some vengeance is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

Jay is annoyed, no fuming. Bruce wouldn’t touch him all night, saying that he had to get this evil geometry homework done first. Then when the time for patrol rolled around and the teen still hadn’t finished (though not for lack of trying!) the bastard benched him for the night! Then, just because the universe hates him, he ended up falling asleep among his text books, in the study, and didn’t even noticed when he was carried up stairs to his bed. So he woke up alone which pisses him off no end. At least the prick could have taken him to bed with him! But nooooooo…

So, now he’s sneaking through the darkened halls. There’s still about another hour till dawn and Bruce will hopefully be passed out. It’s probably a measure of the trust between them that the man doesn’t wake when he enters the room. Shedding his warm terry-cloth robe, he tip-toes to the bed and ever so carefully eases his way under the covers. Bruce just mutters something that could have been Jay’s name, but remains curled on his side with his back to the boy. Perfect.

Pulling his legs up he plants the soles of his ice cold feet against the small of the man’s back.

***

“YOW!!!!!” Bruce is sitting bolt upright in the bed, glaring at his smirking lover. That boy will be the death of him yet! “What’s on your mind,” he grumps irritably, propping himself up against the headboard in the darkness. He does his best to maintain an expression of stony disapproval. As usual, it doesn’t even phase the boy. After a year of being more then merely partners, that’s hardly surprising.

“What the hell do you think?!” The boy demands, petulant and pouting. He’s not Dick and the pout is more angry then cute, but it’s part of him and thus irresistible. However it doesn’t get the reaction Jay is looking for so the boy prompts, “I got my homework done…”

“And?” Bruce enquires. The darkness hides his raised eyebrow but he doubts it’s lost on the youth. “You merely carried out your responsibility and duty.” The implication is clear, there would be no reward for doing what he should have done without Bruce’s interference.

Of course Jay chooses to ignore both what is said and unsaid. “Yeah, well it’s done. So NOW I get to have my fun,” he purrs out. The boy’s smirk can be felt as he snuggles close and moves to nuzzle the man’s bare, broad chest. The questing lips seek the scars he knows so very well, reminding both of them of the fact that Bruce has chosen him to share his life.

At the obvious show of affection, the millionaire habitually freezes. Then he lets out a breath, watching the inky blackness of the room as the action ruffles the boy’s dark, unruly curls. The soft hair is much like the rest of his young lover: wild and untamed, alluring, just begging to be touched. He really can’t deny the boy anything. Reaching out his wraps his arms about the young, powerful frame. 

Still, he is the Bat and he has to make at least a show of resistance. “That wasn’t a very nice awakening,” he comments with a bit of a growl that he doesn’t really mean. One hand moves up and begins to pet the tempting locks.

Jay hums to himself as his lips continue their quest; finding the left nipple he begins to tease, doing it just the way he knows Bruce likes it. “Wasn’t supposed to be,” he mumbles nipping the pert little nub. “Was mad at you…big meanie…” He’s grinning as he says it, then he’s back to his licking and suckling, making soft, pleased sounds that Bruce just has to echo before he clamps down on that reaction.

“You need to be disciplined…more,” the halted words come, his sleepy mind being less then cooperative under his lover’s administrations.

“I do?” Jay asks. It shouldn’t be possible to be that coy AND grinning like the cat with cream at the same time.

“Mm-hm,” is the wordless confirmation. The sound is low in his chest, pleased.

“And how am I to be punished,” he asks in a very satisfied tone. Bruce might not be able to see the twinkle as the boy deliberately mistook his words, but he knows very well it’s there.

“Discipline, not punishment,” he clarifies. Bruce would have expanded on that except that the mouth is moving up to his neck, biting sweetly, not quite hard enough to mark.

Then the mouth is gone and Jay is pouting at him again. “Not gonna spank me?” The boy looks positively hangdog at the prospect of being denied one of his favourite activities.

Bruce can’t help but tease him. “You just aren’t that terrible,” he informs his lover with a fond little smile. He’s rewarded with a deepening of the lovely expression that can positively be felt through the darkness; it’s not angry now and but it is likely very cute. 

He sighs, and amends his earlier thought: the boy’s kinks will be the death of him. His hands move down Jay’s back, skating over the firm haunches before grabbing the tempting globes and pulling the boy close. The boy takes that as an invitation to push the sheets out of the way and straddle his lap. As they are both very naked, this allows for the delicious grind of flesh on flesh. 

“You aren’t that terrible,” he says repeats absently, his mind lost to the world of sensation he’s found.

Then the teen is grinning and moving against him, increasing the friction in the most wonderfully distracting way possible. Yet the youth insist on continuing to talk. “Not bad enough?” He teases. “I could be a lot worse, just for you,” Jay promises as he licks the corner of Bruce’s mouth.

“Not bad,” the millionaire says and he tries to catch the elusive mouth with his own. “You’re just…“ He manages to capture the gentle lips long enough to deliver a soft kiss before finishing his thought. “…A brat.”

Jay nips the man’s lips and smirks triumphantly. “And I’m all yours,” he rumbles contentedly, leaning in for more teasing little not-kisses.

“Am the only one brave enough to bear with you,” he mummers, trying to take change of things and make it a proper kiss, but Jay isn’t ready to cooperate just yet.

“Riiiiiiight,” he grins. A hand goes to cover one of Bruce’s on his ass and he wriggles back into the combined touch. “You know you can’t resist my ass.”

“Indeed I can’t,” the older of the two agrees as passion and lust subsume all other thoughts. No more playing. He shifts and easily pins the boy beneath him, leaning in for the opened mouth, tonsil searing kiss he needs so very much. His heart is beating fast, so glad and…full.


End file.
